


It can't get any worse

by sugargum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargum/pseuds/sugargum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath was shallow and rapid as he stared at the door almost visualising his father outside it with a beer in one hand and a belt in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I would just like to state that this might take a while to update, seeing as how little time of the day I have to spare but hopefully I will have regular updates and not forget about this story.

Tavros pushed himself out of bed, arms and back still aching from the night before, he winced in pain as he stumbled into his bathroom to get a better look at the damage. As soon as he saw his figure he could already make out all the purple bruises surrounding the neck and face, that will be hard to cover up he thought, as he ruffled his mow-hawk up and twirled it into spikes. He pushed up his sleeves to reveal his long tanned arms livid with bruises and scratches, the bruises weren't as bad as the throbbing purple one's covering his neck but still hurt if applied pressure to. He opened up his bathroom cabinet and grabbed as small white bottle with 'disinfectant' written across it in large bold letters with a small leaf design next to it.

Tavros emptied some of the white liquid onto his hands and rubbed slow soothing circles into the blooded scratches, he flinched at the coldness of the cream as the white cream became tainted with red blood slowly sinking into his skin. He repeated this process for a few minutes until all his scratches had been covered up, he placed the bottle on the bathroom counter and turned around and lifted up his shirt and turned around to examine the five, bleeding red marks pushing out of his skin, starting at his right shoulder and ending at his left hip and a few other faint scars and scratches surrounding it.

Tavros let out a small chuckle _old man must be going soft_ he joked as he gave a light push to the swollen marks on his back. He pushed his top back down deciding he'll deal with it later and put the disinfectant back in the bathroom cupboard and silently closed it carful not to make to much noise.

He walked back into his dark room kicking the clothes out of his way as Tavros made his way to his clock, slowly flashing green in the darkness, it was 5:46 am. He scowled as he pushed it of his bedside table, luckily it had a cushioned fall by his large white blanket leaking onto the floor from his messy bed, the light was still flashing green into the blanket creating the room to light up every second.

He opened his bedroom door, rubbing his eyes and pulling his boxers up to his hip and quietly made his way down the hall and into the lounge room, where his dad was snoring on the couch. The t.v was left on as mute commercials flashed across the screen providing enough light to see what he was doing without the need of turning on the light and disturbing his father not that he would anyway, he hates being woken up especially when Tavros is around. He frowned for a moment and then smirked thinking of all the possible ways he could kill him right then and there, obviously he wouldn't he could never hurt anyone and he was to scared that his dad would come back and choke him from his grave, he let out a small snicker at the thought.

He carefully made his way past his father and toward the kitchen, he slowly lowered himself on the cold, tiled ground to face the kitchen cupboard underneath the sink where all the chemicals and empty jars were kept and pulled out a small pasta sauce jar labeled 'lunch money' in black messy writing across some stick tape. Tavros unscrewed the lid and pulled out $10 and closed the lid to slowly slide it back into place careful not to clink the spare change to much and wake his sleeping father.

Tavros then cautiously made his way back to his room and slowly closed his wooden door, he randomly picked up a piece of clothing off the ground and stuffed it at the bottom of the door to block any light that may indicate to his dad that he's awake. Tavros flipped the light switch and the sudden wave of light burned his eyes, he blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. He made his way to the large brown dressing table and placed his money on top of it, he shoved out the fourth draw and pulled out a tanned shorts and threw it on his bed to then pull out a short sleeved black top and threw it next to his shorts.

Tavros scrambled to his bed as he carefully pulled of his top going slow to avoid the beatings to his back and replaced it with the black top he picked out before. He examined his bruises and scratches as they were throbbing in sight, he ran his fingers around them trying to massage out the pain, he flopped onto the bed still staring at the marks on his arms and pursed his lips into a thin line of concentration. He soon decided to ignored the pain and pushed his tanned shorts over his brown boxers. 

Tavros laid in his bed for a while, legs spread out, one lazily hanging of the bed, he stayed there for hours it seemed he listened to the loud snores of his father and the faint breeze from outside and how he might be trapped in this place forever. Slowly the light spilled into his room and the loud snores from his father became mumbled yells and bumps, his breathing hitched as he heard the fridge open and beer bottles clacking. He rushed up from his bed and grabbed out the white socks stuffed into his shoe's and shoved them on.

His movement stopped as he heard his dad stumble into the corridor and his groggy voice yelling at the corridor that was probably aimed at him, his loud steps crept closer and closer and stopped in front of Tavros's door and he shifted his weight. They were both silent for a couple of moments, his breath was shallow but rapid as he stared at the door almost visualising his father outside it with a beer in one hand and a belt in the other. 

Movement then started again as the steps moved down the corridor and toward the basement, Tavros let out a long breath as he heard the door slam, he shuffled around on the floor and pushed himself up and grabbing the brown hoodie next to him and slipping it on to cover his damaged arms bruised neck. He then pushed himself up of the ground, grabbed his worn out bag and flinged it over one shoulder as he made his way back to his dressing table and grabbed the $10 and shoved it in his pockets.

Tavros slightly opened the door and looked through the crack, scanning the corridor for any movement, once he was certain his father wasn't there he opened it up fully and slipped back out the corridor, closing the door ever so quietly and shooting a look down the dark corridor to the basement door were the clacking echoed through the house. He quickly and quietly made his way through the lounge room and ignored the t.v still flashing through the darkness and made his way to the front door. He opened up the rickety old door and made his way out pulling his hood up and covering his damaged face.

The light was warm and tingly against his skin as he sucked in the freshness of the summer air and let out a long well needed breath, he was actually glad to be out of his dusty old house, not only because of his father but it was rather lonely. Tavros made his way of the porch and down the street to the bus stop, he let out a small smile as he saw Aradia.

Aradia was a tall beautiful native american girl, she had long, wavy brown hair that had tight, bouncy curls throughout it. Her eyes were a maroon sort of colour and lips were plump and had a natural red tint to it. She was wearing a long grey skirt and a neat white blouse, everything about her seemed perfect.

"Hey Tavros." she said flashing him a large smile showing of her perfectly white teeth and giving him a wave.

"Hey Aradia." Tavros mumbled while walking up to her and sitting on the bench, he places his bag next to him and shove his hands in his pockets, keeping his face from view, her smiles soon fades away and stares at him for a while.

"Tavros what's wrong?" she whispers while sitting next to him placing a hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's nothing" he quickly replies while shaking her hands off and forced out a small smile.

"Tavros-", "look the bus is here." Tavros interrupts, grabbing his bag and quickly stand up as the bus pulls into view, the good thing about Aradia is she knows when to leave something alone, though she'll always bring it up again later.

Tavros can feel her staring at the back of his head but he chose to ignore it.

The bus pulls into the stop and opens the rusted door with a loud squeak, he rushes in a quickly, taking a seat at the back away from Aradia knowing she'll try to talk to him about it.

Aradia soon notices this and chooses to ignore it and sits with her other friend Terezi, who soon after let's out a loud cackle followed by her soft giggling, Tavros rummage's through his pockets and grabs out his treasured iPod and shoving his white headphones in his ears and leaned back into his uncomfortably lumpy seat and blocked out the world.

The bus makes a few more stops before going to school, and is soon filled with loud teenagers yelling, throwing things and laughing. Tavros envies their normal lives and he turns his iPod to full volume, making all the voices become faint and distant, every once in a while Aradia and Terezi would shoot him a look, that he would disregard, because it's none of their business and they shouldn't care.

After half and hour or so the bus finally pulls up to school and all the kids push and shove to make their way out, he picks up his bag and throw it over his shoulder and makes his way out of the bus once all the other kids are gone. Still drowning out the world with his music.

The walk into school was shorter that usual, Tavros passes all the kids at their lockers smiling with their friends, the weight of all his books and homework puts a strain on his back. Thumping against the 5 lashes across it that he had forgotten about.

"Yo, Tavros." a emotionless voice says behind him, Tavros turns around to meet the gaze of a blonde boy, with black shades covering his eyes, his long sleeved shirt its white with a black record sliced in half as the design in the centre. One of his arms are resting by his side and the other holding his black bag, a smirk covers his face as the boy strides up to meet him.

"What's up man? Haven't seen you all week." he says while smacking Tavros on the back, Tavros pushes his eyebrows together showing a frown as the pain surges through his back but refuses to show it.

"Hey Dave." Tavros replies scratching his face hoping he won't notice the marks.

"So what you been up to?" he asks in a confident tone as they both walk down the hall pushing their way through the crowded area.

"Same as always." Tavros says a little to quickly.  
"Cool." Dave says as they pull their way into a locker row.

Tavros opens up the metal locker '132' and Dave opens the one to the left of him, he starts pulling out his english work book and math book with his pencil case for first period as he shoves his bag in as a replacement.

"So I've been wondering if you want to come to my place after school." Dave asked still as confident as ever. 

"Uh, sure." Tavros says shocked about the sudden change of tone in his voice, he's never been invited to Striders house before.

he is the coolest kid in school and well your sort of the opposite and your even lucky to be friends with him how could you say no, he thought.

"Okay then I'll meet you at the front gate." he walks of and gives you a quick wave before his other friend John runs up and greets him with a jolly grin, Tavros let's out a long sigh as the bell for class rings. 

Oh god no Tavros though as he saw a girl with her wild hair tangled like vines of ivy tinted with blue, smile twisted as she walked up to him showing of her canine like teeth. Her short blue top draping down and showing of her darker blue bra accompanied by faded black shorts, that were tattered and worn.

"Heeeeeeeey Tavroooooooos~" she says in a high pitched voice that sounds like long nails slowly being dragged across a large, black chalkboard.

"Uh, hey Vriska." Tavros replies pulling one headphone out of his ear and letting it dangle out of his jumper the faint music circling him.

"You've got math after this English right?" she asks biting her bottom lip sucking of some of the blue lipstick smeared across it.

"Yeah-" "cool I'll talk to you then." she interrupts running of into the crowd giving you a quick wave, that went better then expected Tavros though while wondering what she wanted to talk about that was so important it couldn't wait till break. He picked his white headphones up and shoved it pack into his ear while the other hand turned the volume down so he was able to hear the shrinking crowd around him.

He stumbled up to his class room door which was labeled 'English room 1' and opened it revealing his teacher Miss. Green sitting at her desk chomping away at a red apple, feet on her desk and one hand supporting her head. She gives Tavros a weird look as she studies his body. 

Tavros then notices this and awkwardly fumbles with his jumper while going to sit in his usual spot which was at the back left of the class room isolated from all the other kids, some of which gives him smiles and others glances. What if they have noticed the marks on his face? he though while gripping his chest and stumbling into his chair feeling slightly paranoid, smacking the work books onto desk in front of him, he then begun to take out his needed equipment and neatly lining them up next to his book.

A few minutes pass and Miss.Green pushes herself up from her desk and walks into the middle of the class room in front of the white board, all the chattering of the other kids stop and they all turn to face her and Tavros pulls out one of his headphones.

"Now listen up children there is a new student that will be joining us shortly and I expect you treat him with equal respect you would give your friends, and until he so graciously decides to show up you may continue with the English worksheets you were given to complete over the weekend." Miss. Green appeared to be somewhat annoyed rolling her eyes at the mention of the new student, I wonder what he looks like Tavros thought while pulling out the work sheet and grabbing a pencil.

A few minutes pass by and the class is quite with concentration, Tavros breezed through the worksheet and had also most of it finished, he gives a triumphant smile as he progressed to the last question. A slow but loud knock comes from the door, all the kids head turn to face it but Tavros keeps his head down but shoots a few nervous looks every now and then, he needs to focus on his work.

The door opens to reveal a lanky looking boy, with broad shoulder and a purple top that is obviously to big for him and a pair of black and purple spotted pyjama pants, his face is thin and narrow and covered with white smudged makeup but painted grey around his mouth and eyes. A creepy looking smile spread across his face and he scanned the class, his eyes are droopy and tired looking slightly tinted red but his irises were a gleaming purple.

"Ahh, so our new student finally decided to join us.." Miss. Green said as she pushed herself up from her desk and made her way to the strange boy, "would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class?" she said making a hand gesture toward the other kids surrounding the room.

"Sup motherfuckers my names Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara." his voice was deep and raspy, the children in the room giggle but Tavros just rolls his eyes great another joker he thought as he buries his noes back into the worksheet.

"Seeing as your new I'll allow this behaviour to slip but watch your tongue when your in my class Gamzee." Miss. Green says giving him a stern look though he looks unfazed, she swings her body back to face the class.

"Okay kids, Gamzee is going to need somebody to show him around the school and look after him today, a 'buddy' if you will." she lets out a tiny smile scanning the classroom looking for a candidate, after she said this mostly all the class has lost interest and Tavros silently prays she doesn't pick him but of course that prayer goes unanswered.

"Hmmm, what about you Tavros?"

Tavros froze as she said his name, not entirely looking up but just enough to see her staring at him, he was glaring at the teacher, eyes constantly flicking from her to Gamzee.

"I'm sure you have nothing better to do with your time." she adds on and he hears some snickers around the class, Gamzee still looking as happy as ever, Tavros gives a slow nod not bothering to even answer her in fear of blurring out some Spanish speech along with some swears chucked in here and there.

Gamzee happily made his way through the narrow passing between the four rows of tables to the back of the class, once he reached the back of the classroom he took the seat closets to Tavros and stared. Once he got closer he realised he smelt strange like the weird smell of weed and pills all shaken together in a bottle.

"Sup motherfucker." Gamzee whispered, leaning his head on the table facing Tavros, his eyes didn't leave his work, but once but he could feel him staring at him he decided to answer.

"Uh, hey." Tavros answers in low tone, Gamzee gives him a lazy smile.

"So what miraculous things are we doing today?"

Tavros sighed, and turned to face Gamzee that still had that ever present grin and eyes glittering with mirth.

"It's just a, uh, just a work sheet." Gamzee gives Tavros a confused look "I can, uhh, put my hand up and ask for one-" "nah it's cool." he interrupts "oh..." he trails of looking back down at the work sheet.

"Hey my brother?" Gamzee asks staring of into space.

"Uh, yes?" Tavros replies picking up his blue pen and competing the last answer.

"What happened to you face?"

Tavros froze in place and he felt his face and all the painful lumps covering it, "fuck." Tavros whispers under his breath eyes darting around the room avoiding contact with Gamzee feeling his face heat up. Gamzee was about to open his mouth to say something but the bells goes of alerting the classes and teachers it's time for period 2, Miss. Green then stands up takes her position in the front of the class.

"I expect that you have used your class time wisely, please return the sheets to my desk."

Miss. Green pointed her desk and all the class stood up chattering away to their friends and lined up in front of her desk to place their work, Tavros lets out a small grin and stood up to get in line, Gamzee opens his mouth to say something else but quickly decides not to.

Gamzee pushes himself out of his seat and follows Tavros without saying a word.

The line slowly moves and Tavros hands in his paper, Miss. Green gives him a smile and quickly scans his worksheet before placing it down beside her.

"I trust you will take good care of Gamzee?" she asks eyes squinting.

"Uh, yes." Tavros replies tapping his hand on his shorts.

"Good day Gamzee." Tavros hears behind him as Gamzee gives her a quick wave and quickly walks back up to him who soon leaves the room.

Tavros can feel Gamzee staring at the back of his head and quickly turns around.  
"Don't you have a, uh, class to get to or something?" Tavros asks suspiciously staring Gamzee directly in the eye.

Gamzee just shrugs his shoulders "your weird ass principal just said to go follow the motherfucker the teachers hands me to," Gamzee replies the grin almost slitting his face,"ya know I never got your motherfuckin' name bro" he adds on stepping closer.

"Uh" Tavros says feeling a blush creeping across his face "it's, uh, Tavros... Tavros Nitram." he said looking up through lashes.

"Tavros huh?" Gamzee said the grin stepping closer until he was standing next to him.

"Miraculous" Gamzee whispers under his breath.

"So Tavbro what motherfuckin' class we got next?" Gamzee asked as he draped his arm across Tavros's shoulders "and don't motherfuckin' worry about my earlier question don't want my best bro getting all worked up about some useless shit" he adds on, Tavros releases a sigh of relief letting his shoulders droop and relax.

"Im your, uh, best bro?" Tavros asks staring up at Gamzee.

"Of course motherfucker" Gamzee answers in a confident tone and Tavros can't help but smile.

"We got, uh, Mathematics". 

Tavros and Gamzee make their way down the hall, Gamzee talks about how he came from a fancy rich kid school full of people judging him and how his father decided it was best for him to go to a lower class one and how they eventually chose this one.

Tavros would just nod in agreement and sometimes add some thought into the conversation.

Once they reached the classroom Tavros saw Vriska impatiently tapping her foot, narrow eyes searching to something until her gaze lands on he and Gamzee.

She cautiously walks up to Tavros eying the boy next to him.

"Heeeeeeeey Tavroooooos" she said knocking her blue hair of her shoulder.

"Hey Vriska, you wanted to tell me something?" Tavros asked scratching his neck.

"Well I can't **now** can I?" she said scowling.

"Oh uhh, okay.." Tavros says eyes flickering from Gamzee and Vriska, Gamzee just casually shrugs.

"I'll just go sit I'm class so you two motherfuckers can get some alone time."

"Are you uh, sure?" Tavros turns to look at him giving Gamzee a considerate look.

"Yeah motherfucker, it's cool I'll wait for you in the classroom." and with that said Gamzee turned around and entered the class, Tavros soon turns his attention back to Vriska who was thrumming her fingers against her crossed arms.

"So who's the new boy?" she snaps.

"Uhh, Gamzee Makara..." Tavros swallows a lump building up in his throat as Vriska's sharp eyes scan over his body.

"Never mind that," Vriska scowls waving one hand in the air "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang with me this weekend?"

ohhhh Tavros thought, sure all the guys wanted her but he couldn't help but feel sick every time he saw that awful smile or hers that can only be described as pure evil.

"Sorry Vriska, but I've made plans with Dave.." Tavros whispers hand rubbing his arm that rested beside his body, Vriska looked startled by the words she's never obviously been treated this way before, especially how boys practically threw themselves at her feet.

"Seriously?" she gives Tavros a half skeptical and half joking look.

"Uhh, yeah" Tavros blurts out feeling odd about being showered by this much attention in one day, Vriska pouts and shot him a look of annoyance.

"Tavroooos why are you ditching me for that loser?!" she practically yells, drawing the attention of the classroom, some students getting up and checking out the situation.

Tavros nervously glances around, "Look uh, Veriska I, uh, haven't ditched you I didn't even know that you wanted to hang out, uh, until now."

Vriska just gives him another sour look dropping her crossed arms and had them curled up in a tight fist beside her body.

"Fine then." she spits out, Vriska felt annoyance creeping up, glaring at Tavros, before turning her back to him and storming of down the hall and pulling out her phone from her back pocket.

Tavros's eyes lingered on Vriska until he could no longer see her angry body storming down through the hallway, he let out a sigh and looked into the the classroom and a few confused faces near the door way that quickly dart back inside followed by a few giggles and whispers.

A hand appeared on Tavros's shoulder, "shouldn't you be in class?" a voice questioned, "uh.." he turned around to meet the eyes of his teacher and councillor Dr. Scratch.

Dr. Scratch was dressed in his usual white suit and green bow tie, white hair perfect, neat and short.

"Y-yes, I was just about to, uh, go inside..." Tavros said looking at the door.

"Okay then, let us go inside," Dr. Scratch said holding his shoulder and guiding him inside the room.

Gamzee was sitting at the back half of his body sprawled across the desk with his usual lazy grin staring of into space. Dr. Scratch let go of shoulder and stood in front of the white board while Tavros made his way to Gamzee who flashed a large smile and sat up and patted the seat next to him.

"Hey Tavbro." Gamzee whispers giggling like a school girl.

"Uh, hey"

"Now children please take out our summery book and prepare to copy this math formula out."

The student all quickly pull out their books and rush to get a pen, a few looked back and eyed Tavros and Gamzee before facing the person sitting next to them a whispering a few things followed by more quick glances.

"What happened?"

"Oh, uh, Vriska wanted to-"

"Tavros Nitram, would you mind being quiet?" 

Tavros pouted but continued with his work knowing he might get a scolding later

The class went rather quickly considering it was math and Tavros somewhat admires Dr. Scratch for somehow making more fun then a normal class, sometimes he would make jokes or hand out liquorice.

Gamzee however didn't seem to have a book and just stared at Tavros throughout the entire class and what made it even more awkward was he didn't even try to hide it when he would looks over and see him staring back.

"Class you may leave now" Dr. Scratch, "please ensure you take some treats with you." he added on pointing to the small basket full of liquorice.

"Come one Gamzee." Tavros called picking up his book and putting his pen back in the case.

"Okay motherfucker." Gamzee replied, sliding out of his seat and stumbling toward the door. 

"Tavros Nirtam," Dr. Scratch said grabbing his shoulder "before you leave I would like to speak with you after school." he said in a serious tone.

"I, uh, can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm, uh, going to Dave's house after, uh, school." 

"Well I'm glad to see your interacting with people more, but this is important matter," Dr. Scratch said finally dropping his arm, "I expect you to be in my office at the end of school, Mr. Strider can wait."

"Fine." Tavros huffed in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my god I hope this chapter makes up for my lake of updates

Tavros dragged himself through the hallway to his locker and shoved his books and pencil case in before walking back down to the lunchroom.

"So what did that motherfuckin' teacher want?" Gamzee asked fighting with his fingers.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk after school..." he mumbled in response, "why did you want to know?"

"You know, just wanting to know what got my motherfucker sad."

"Oh.." Tavros muttered scratching his neck. 

The chatter of the hallway filled the silences, Tavros opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, fiddling with his fingers. 

"Your one cute motherfucker you know that?" Gamzee laughed while grabbing Tavros by the neck and forcing him underneath his arm before ruffling his hair.

They both laughed in unison, ignoring the strange looks from the other kids.

"Now lets go get our motherfuckin' eat on!" Gamzee shouted pointing down the hall.

The lunchroom was full of student bickering and throwing food, Tavros awkwardly shuffled through the crowded area and finally made it to his usual spot at the far side of the lunchroom. Gamzee was lingering behind, some students pointing and others laughing at the lanky teen, though he paid no mind to it. 

When the pair were at the lunch table, Gamzee threw himself down on the plastic chair and placed his head on the table mumbling beneath his breath.

"Are you, um, okay?" Tavros asked scratching his arm.

"Motherfuckin' fine my miracle brother." he grumbled in response. 

"Well I'm going to get my, uh, recess.." Tavros said, walking back through the cafeteria.

"Oh! Gamzee almost forgot, if, uh, any of my friends come over here and, uh, start creeping you out or, uh, telling you to piss off tell them your with Tavros okay?" 

Gamzee merely waved a hand in response and the other reached into his pocket and brought out a small orange container, Tavros paid no mind to it and quickly shuffled through the area ignoring the stares of the other students.

"Could I just have a packet of, uh, chips please?" Tavros asked the canteen lady.

"What flavour?"

"Original, uh, please." 

She nodded and quickly grabbed a packet from behind her and then brought it to him. He quickly brought out his money and handed it to the lady who then dropped it in the cash register and handed him his change.

"Thank you." Tavros said giving a smile while picking up his food and walking back to his friend. 

Arms wove themselves around his necks and legs taking purchase on his hips, the stumbled for a moment, letting out a small squeak at the unexpected force; thankfully he was sturdy enough not to fall flat on his face.

"Hey Tavros!" Nepeta's happy voice came behind him.

The arms around his neck were let loose and he quickly turned around still startled to face the girl that attacked him. Nepeta gave him a wide smile exposing her teeth, she quickly walked beside him and then gave him another hug.

"I heard there was a new kid!" She said excitedly still clinging to him, face burrowing into his top, rubbing her head at his clothes.

"Nepeta!" a stern voice shouted before a tall man appeared from out of the corner.

Equius stared at the scene when he came into view, his jet black hair pulled into a low ponytail and a towel thrown over his shoulder, "There you are, I was very concerned when you had disappeared." he said crossing his arms.

Nepeta looked toward Equius and pouted, before grabbing Tavros's hand and pulling him over to where he was standing. Tavros froze up when he stared at him through his cracked shades, he chewed his lip and tried to pull his hand loose from Nepeta's.

"I was bored of watching you workout so I went on a hunt!" She giggled tightly gripping Tavros' hand.

Equius raised an eyebrow, "For what might I ask?" 

"For Tavros of course! He might have some juice details on the new kid!" Nepeta replied, dropping his hand and rubbing her's together, looking off to the side and sticking a tongue out the side of her face. Tavros rubbed his arm and stared at the ground, biting his tongue as Equius bared his cracked teeth into a snarl.

"Nepeta, leave Tavros alone." 

"No."

"Yes."

"No." 

Equius jaw was slacked to the side, arms now by his sides and hands clamped into a tight fists, he was almost shaking with frustration. 

"Nepeta." 

"No." 

Tavros felt completely out of place, he never was good dealing with fights, especially one between his friends. If Equius counted as being a friend. He quickly slunk away while Nepeta and Equius were facing each other and paced down the empty hallway and into the lunchroom, looking behind his back for Nepeta or, good forbid, Equius.

When he entered the room, his table was crowded with people, some being his small group of friends and others being complete stranger. He quickly shuffled through the group and took his place in the table, watching as Gamzee was asked questions. 

Though Gamzee didn't really talk, a lot of the kids grew tired as Gamzee rested his head in the table, his mop of black hair hiding his face. Aradia came into view, standing a fair distance away hands clasped tightly with her boyfriend. 

"TD, who the fuck is thith athhole?" Sollux asked, adjusting his 3D glasses, Aradia shot him a look of disapproval, before smiling widely at Tavros.

She let go of the boys hand and gracefully walked toward Tavros, pulled out a chair and sat next to him, hand finding his shoulder and rubbing softly.

"You okay?" She whispered, slowly massaging the tension out of his left shoulder.

"Jesus Christ everybody move the fuck out of my way!" Karkat yells, squeezing through the crowd and almost lading face-first in the table, "Fucking hell everybody just fuck of I wanna fucking eat in peace!" he yelled recovering quickly from his fall.

"Best friend?" Gamzee whispered, head pushed up from the table as he examined the boy in front of him. 

As the last of the crowed cleared out, Karkat rubbed his temples, muttering harsh words beneath his breath before sitting down next to Sollux.

"For fuck sake why the fuck were their so many people here?" Karkat grumbled, slamming his head on the table that creaked in protest.

"Karkat?" Gamzee asked again.

"Who else would it fucking be?" He mumbled into the table, lifting his head and watched.

Gamzee pushed his curls out of his face, smile cracking through his white face paint, "Karkat!" Gamzee almost shouted, scrambling out of his seat and dragging his body to where he sat, hugging him tightly.

Karkats body tensed up, eyes wide in shock, "Gamzee?" he asked turning around and quickly hugging him, "where the fuck have you been?" he demanded pulling away.

"You guys, uh, know each other?" Tavros asked, shrugging of Aradia's hand. 

"We were close motherfucking friends as kids!" Gamzee happily replied, grabbing his seat and pulling it over to Karkat.

"Hehehe Karkat who's your new boyfriend?" Terezi's cackled, white cane tapping on the ground as she came to a halt, feeling around for a seat before Aradia stood up and pushed on over.

"Shut the fuck up Tezeri..." Karkat grumbled behind hands gripping tightly at his sides.

"Yeah Tez, jutht cauth you can't get his ath dothnt mean anyone elth can!" Sollux smirks before reaching into his pocket and whipping out his phone.

"Whatever I could tap that If I wanted to right Karkles?" She cackles leaning back on her chair and placing her feet on the table.

Karkat blushed crimson at the words, knuckles turning white under the pressure, "Fuck you guys." he mumbled, black hair covering his eyes.

"Aww best fried don't be so mean." Gamzee mumbles leaning on Karkat's shoulder. 

"You know what, fuck it and fuck you guys." Karkat yells standing up from the table and flipping the bird, Gamzee slipped off his shoulder and landed on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh, uh, Karkat don't go.." Tavros 'shouts' standing up from his seat and working his way around the table, "oh, umm.. Are you okay, Gamzee?" Tavros asked crouching down, eyes watching as Karkat stormed out.

"What's wrong Karkat can't take the heat? Hehehe." Terezi snickered, opening her bag and pulling out a candy-red lunchbox.

"Terezi you really shouldn't, uh, do that to Karkat.." Tavros mumbled picking up Gamzee and propping him back up on the chair.

"Karkles just got his panties in a knot he'll be fine." She responded giving a small wave.

"Thanks my miracle brother.." Gamzee mumbled giving Tavros a tight squeeze as he help him back on the chair.

"So Gamzee, if that's even your real name, where you from?" She mumbled bringing out a packet of gummy bears and chucking one into her mouth.

"Not around here." Gamzee remarked smiling widely as he held back a chuckle, eyes watching Tavros as he went to sit back down. Aradia gave a small, stifled laugh at the comment before sliding over and chatting with Sollux who was rapidly tapping on his phone.

"That's not a answer." Terezi grumbled, dropping a handful of gummy bears into her mouth, "so Tavros I heard you pissed of Vriska?"

"On yeah, uh, she wanted to, uh, meet up after school but I was already going to, uh, Dave's place and she got really pissed of.."

"Well it sounds like she deserved it, don't stress to much!" She cackled in response, scrunching up the empty packet of food and shoving it into her bag.

"Your going to Dave's after school?" Aradia inquired.

"Who's Dave?" Gamzee asked scratching his hair.

"He's one of the coolest people in this school I guess, I couldn't really care less." Aradia laughed.

"So where does the motherfucker sit then?" Gamzee requested.

"Oh he, uh, usually sits with his other, uh, friends." Tavros mumbled crunching on a few chips before handing the packet onto Aradia.

"That's cool I guess." 

"Damn right." Terezi mocked.

Aradia and Gamzee laughed along with Terezi, Sollux rolled his eyes still concentrating on his phone mumbling a few words behind his breath. 

"Guys that's not very, uh, nice, at all.." Tavros mumbled, bitting his lip and frowning slightly, shoving the empty packet of chips in his pocket.

"Lighten up Tav it's just a joke." Aradia mocked, standing up and dusting of her skirt, "well, classes are going to begin soon.." 

"Hey Tav what do you have next?" Terezi asked standing up and sniffing the air.

"Oh uh, I think I have history."

"Aww yes your in my class, come on let's go!" Terezi cheered, tugging in his shirt already halfway out of the cafeteria. 

"Uh we have to wait for Gamzee.." 

"Why?" Terezi snaps.

"Oh uh, he's with me until he, uh, gets his official timetable that is.." He mumbles in response.

Terezi let out a huff of air and released her grip, "fine go get him." she mumbled, leaning against her cane' "just so you know I don't trust that guy." she quietly mumbled.

Tavros quickly nodded in response and scurried down the hall, careful to avoid the other students. He giggled at the sight of Gamzee trying to stand up, he almost slipped on his pants as he forced himself up and stretched, easily towering the other students at a 6'4. Gamzee quickly glances around a sad look in his eyes but a grin still plastered on his face, as he watched Tavros approach him.

Tavros was smiling brightly as he tugged on Gamzee loose shirt, "Uh, Gamzee?" He quickly asked, frowning.

"Bro, why do you let people hurt you.." He grumbled hand reaching up and lightly poking at the bruises on his neck.

"Oh, uh, no, you see, it's, uh.." Tavros stuttered out, blush quickly heating up his face.

Gamzee just looked more concerned, biting his bottom lip as he applied more pressure to the marks.

"Umm.." Tavros quickly pulled himself away pushing his hoodies neck further up as he straightened out his jumper, "We have history.." He quickly mumbled walking out of the lunch room.

_Who would hurt such a cute motherfucker?_

Gamzee though as he silently followed Tavros down the hall as he joined up with that Terezi chick who shot him a dirty look. Gamzee almost growled at the sight, she pushed herself right up to him and he didn't even seem to care! Terezi occasionally looked back at him while they traveled down the hall, raising a brow before whispering words into Tavros ear who ether blushed or shushed her.

_That bitch, she talking about you_

Gamzee frantically looked through his pocket while Terezi's back was turned and pulled out a small orange container, popped open the cap and urged a few through his lips. He winced at the bitter taste before swallowing them completely, he signed in relief and quickly shoved them back into his pocket.

"So Gamzee when, uh, are you getting your school equipment?"

"Gamzee?" Tavros asked poking him in his arm.

"Whoa, what?" He quickly answered snapping out of his train of thought.

"What are you high?" Terezi hissed, cane stamping on the ground as she placed on hand on her hip.

"Whatever motherfucker, just up and getting my motherfucking think on, ya know?" 

Tavros giggled loudly and it sounded like the best motherfucking thing in the world, Gamzee smiled a toothy grin at him and watched as he placed a hand over his mouth to keep the laughter down.

He smile turned into a snarl when he saw the bright purple bruise across his wrist and travel down his arm. He quickly looked away and watched at Terezi muttered something under her breath.

"Gamzee you say the, uh, weirdest things." Tavros chimed as he grabbed his thing out of his locker.

"As cute as this is we going to be late to class." Terezi huffed

"Psst." Gamzee whispered leaning close to Tavros.

"Psssssst." He urged, hot breath tickling Tavros' ears.

Tavros sighed before turning to face Gamzee, who was smiling widely, "what?"

"What up with that Terezi chick?" He asked, eyes flicking to the girl sitting on the other side of Tavros, tape recorder in one hand.

"I'm blind not deaf." Terezi whispered.

"Tavros Nitram do you have something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher boomed. 

All the heads in the class turned to face the group, Terezi and Gamzee both giggled, as a blush rose in his cheeks.

"But it was-" 

"I would invite you to stay with me after school but apparently you already have an appointment with Dr. Scratch." The teacher interrupted turning back around and writing a few things on the board.

"I hate you guys.." Tavros mumbled hanging his head.

 

Tavros walked slowly through the oval, the wind sending a shiver down his spine. He smiled when he saw the familiar figure sitting beneath the tree, at the back of the oval.

Dave perked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, he turned his head to face the sound and saw his friend coming, he smiled to himself and took his sunglasses of his face, placing it beside his body. 

"Hey Tav." He greeted as the boy sat beside him, "your late."

Tavros sighed, sitting beside the body and tugging off his hoodie, before tilting his head and Dave; red eyes staring into his chocolate. He ran a hand through his shaggy mohawk, letting out a breathless laugh.

"Yeah I know.." 

They both sat for a while, wind whipping their hair out a place as they enjoyed each others company.

"I can't go to your place tonight.." Tavros mumbled. 

"Is it your Dad?" Dave replied a bit to quickly. 

"Nah, it's Scratch.. He wants to see me after school again."

"Why don't you just ditch like last time?" Dave asked, taking out a muesli bar from his back pocket.

"I don't know.. It seems important I, uh, guess." Tavros replied.

Dave snapped the bar in half and handed one to Tavros, who shook his head and pushed it way, "because normally he would let me do what I, uh, want after school but he, seemed to press the matter." 

"Hmm." Dave mumbled, taking a bite out of his bar, "sure you don't want any?" He asked again pressing the remainder to his face, Tavros made a face of disgust before pushing it away.

"You've got to eat something you know." Dave said poking one of Tavs ribs. 

"I did eat some chips today." Tavros pointed.

"Chips." Dave asked sceptically.

"Yeah."

"Salty chips that make you even more hungry than you were before." 

"Of course it sounds bad when you it like that." 

Dave turned around to face Tavros, "dude, it's like the first time you've eaten this week and you haven't even eaten something to fill you up." 

"But they were nice." Tavros laughed.

"Just eat the fucking muesli bar." 

"No." Tavros giggled moving back.

"Yeah, dude seriously." Dave pushed the bar to his face and leaned forward.

"Make me." 

"Fine." 

Dave grinned and pushed forward, grabbing Tavros by the jumper and pulled him close, shoving the muesli bar into his mouth. Tavros quickly pushed him away and jumped up, running through the oval. Dave smirked and quickly followed and jumped him when he was close enough, pining him on the ground and flipping him on his back and straddling his waist. 

He grabbed the bar and shoved it in his mouth, Tavros was laughing to hard to close it and let it pass his lips; bucking up as Dave's fingers begun to tickle his ribs. 

"D-Dave stop!" Tavros laughed breathlessly, arms breaking free of Dave's grip as he lightly pushed his chest.

Dave rolled to the side laughing at the boy still giggling beside him, and watched as the clouds began to roll in. 

"I warned you bro." 

 

"Hey fuckass where you been all these years?" Karkat grumbled shoving his sandwich into his mouth, "hey fuckface come back to the world of the living!" Karkat said lightly punching his arm.

"Hmm?" Gamzee mumbled, eyes snapping to Karkat as he watched Tavros and a blond get too friendly for his liking.

"I asked where the fuck have you been?" Karkat hissed. 

"Who's that getting cozy with Tavbro?" Gamzee asked, watching as the blond helps Tav up from the ground and dusted of his back and pants.

"That dickhead?" Karkat nodded to Dave, "That's Dave Strider." 

"Oh..", Karkat made a annoyed sound in the back of his throat and dropped his sandwich in the glad wrap before throwing it in the bin beside him. 

"That's the dude that Tavs going to see after school yeah?" Gamzee added scratching his head. 

"He is?" Karkat asked suddenly becoming much more interested in the situation. 

"Yeah I heard him taking about it with.. Aradia? I think?" 

Karkat whipped out his phone and opened his contacts, "it that all?" He asked frowning as he typed in a few words before shoving the phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah I think so, but I think he's also talking to this Scratch dude after school." 

"Interesting.." Karkat mumbled to himself, hand stroking his cheek deep in though. 

Dave's arm laced his arm around Tav waist and pulled him close as the both giggled and made their way toward the lunchroom. Gamzee growled and pushed himself up and quickly walked toward the door, where Dave and Tavros where approaching. 

"Tavbro!" Gamzee shouted.

Tavros stopped laughing and looked up to where his name was coming from, and giggled as he saw Gamzee smiling at the door. 

"Who's that?" Dave mumbled leaning close and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Oh that's Gamzee he's, uh, knew here." Tavros chuckled as Gamzee ran up to the pair. 

"He looks like a drug addict.." Dave said letting his arm drop and stood up straight.

"Don't be mean." Tavros huffed.

"Shit bro what to we have after lunch?" Gamzee panted, long arm leaning out and ruffling Tavros' mohawk.

"He's got science with me." Dave stated.

Gamzee narrowed his eyes at Dave comment, before smiling, "we'll that's motherfucking great cause I've got every fucking class Tavbro has." 

There was a long awkward silence before the bell chimed, Tavros awkwardly shuffled in between the two boys a lightly tapped Dave on the shoulder. 

"Dave were gonna be late..." He mumbled before facing Gamzee and tugging his shirt, "come one Gamzee let's go." 

Science was long and awkward, Dave sat next to Tavros the entire time; occasionally talking to Jade who sat in front; a friendly girl with long black hair. Gamzee was moved by the teacher for talking to much but occasionally exchange smiles with Tavros. 

The bell rung and the day was over, Tavros stayed behind and helped the teacher stack the chairs at the back of the classroom, while Gamzee chatted happily about everything and nothing.

Dave huffed as he watched from the door, the way Tavros would smile when Gamzee said a crappy joke. It pissed him off the way he could come in out of nowhere and take out all the effort he put into Tavros. Dave strode up to Tavros, shouting Gamzee a dirty look fro. Behind his shades.

"Tavros come here a sec." Dave whispered tugging on his arm.

"Oh, um, okay." Tavros reluctantly, shooting Gamzee a pitiful look and a small wave, "I'll see you Monday.. Maybe?" 

"Sure thing motherfucker." Gamzee laughed. 

Dave grumbled a few things under his breath and hastily pulled Tav out of the empty classroom.

"Oh wait, shit Tav almost up and motherfucking forgot!" Gamzee shouts whacking his forehead, "I had this motherfuckin' miraculous idea!" He calls jumping of the table and jogging toward his friends. 

"Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharpie, "gimmi' your hand." 

"Okay..?" Tavros replied a bit unsure.

Gamzee grinned and took his hand, removing the sharpies lid and quickly writing down a few words and numbers.

"This here's my trollhandle right?" Gamzee asked, pointing to the 'terminalcapricious', "and this is my number, call me whenever you up and motherfucking feel like alright?" 

"I'm sure he will." Dave sneered pushing his Tavros out of the door, "go talk to your drug lord or something!" Dave shouted back as he shut the door. 

"Dave, don't be mean." Tavros mumbled 

Dave back Tavros into a corner, crossing his arms and leaning in close, shades falling down his nose and revealing his eyes.

"Dude I really don't trust that guy." He whispered

"Really I think he's nice.." Tavros mumbled blushing a bit, hands resting on Dave's chest. 

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Dave pointed, Tavros smiled, showing of his teeth and lightly tapped Dave's chest. 

"Somebody getting jealous?" 

"Who me?" Dave laughed as Tavros pushed him out of the way and grabbed his bag from outside the classroom.

"See you Monday asshole." Tavros mocked giving him a small wave.

What a charmer, Dave thought laughing to himself as he grabbed his bad and slung it over his shoulder, leaning back and looking through the window and eyeing Gamzee pop a few pills.

_Fucking junkie._

 

Tavros Made his way down the deserted hallway, grumbling and kicking rubbish out of his path. He harshly rubbed his bag up his back, straps threatening to break. When he reached Dr. Scratch's office he gave it a light knock, mumbling nonsense under his breath as he waited for a response.

"Come in!" Dr. Scratch's cheery voice came from inside.

Tavros pushed the door open, he froze in midway when he saw the familiar face if his brother, smiling widely at him. 

"Hey there lil' bro." He greeted giving him a wave.

He felt his heart skip a beat and stared wide eyed at the man in the seat. He chewed at his tongue, eyes flickering between Dr. Scratch and Rufio.

"Oh dear, I hope you haven't forgotten your brother have you?" 

He quickly shakes his head, mind pounding and heart racing.

"Please take a seat." Dr. Scratch said motioning toward the seat beside his brother.

Tavros swallowed a thick lump in his throat and carefully sat down beside his smiling brother and placed his worn bag beside his chair. His eyes were fixed on the floor, not daring to look up.

"Tavros, do you have anything to say to your brother?" 

Tavros quickly shook his head, he had nothing to say, his mind was fogged with hatred and clouded his judgment. No he had nothing to say.

Dr. Scratch patiently tapped his fingers on the desk as the room was filled with silence

"Uh, lil' bro?" Rufio asked placing a hand on the shoulder.

Tavros shrugged of the hand, knuckles turning white, Rufio frowned and lent back in his seat, eyes carefully watching Tavros.

"Mr. Nitram would you please tell your brother what is happening?" 

"Well you see I'm here to tell you that, uh, moms coming down to visit!" Rufio exclaimed happily, "and you might come live with us and Summy!" 

"... No."

Rufio's smile faded and he watched Tavros in disbelief. Tavros felt like his heart stopped, his eyes watered as he tried to hold back the tears. He stood up, body shaking in anger, hands balled into a fist and he picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Tavros?" Rufio asked standing up, reaching out to touch him.

"Tavros would you please return to your seat."

"No." Tavros spat out, he had never felt so much hatred in his entire life.

"Tav please, listen." Rufio begged hands placed over his shoulders as he forced him into a tight hug.

Tavros struggled out of his grip, pushing his brother of him and walked toward the door, jaw clamped shut and he bit his tongue, tasting sour blood as he pulled the door open. 

"Tavros." They said in unison as he walked through the door and slammed it shut.

Tavros ran down the hallway, stumbling on his own feet as he choked back sobs as he left the school. He never wanted to see his face again. He slowed down he he was two blocks away and pushed himself against a wall and panted, catching his breath and wiping away the tears. He looked around the street, checking if anyone was nearby or his brother chasing after him. He let out a small laugh at the thought. 

_Right, you forgot know one cares about you._

Tavros walked home and watched the bright pink sky as the stars begun to fade into view and the clouds slowly drift toward the sea. God his dad is going to be angry. He lazily kicks some stones out of his way as he slowly continued down the empty street. 

He picks out his house amount all the other shit holes down his street and hesitantly walks toward it, maybe he should go to Aradia's for the night? He bit down hard on his lip, that would only delay the inevitable. He let out a shaky breath and walked toward the rotting, wooden door. Tavros carefully opens it, stepping in and cautiously shuts it, he glances around and quietly walks toward his bedroom, carful not to drag his feet. His hearts stops and his breath rattles in his chest when he sees his drunken father blocking the entry to his room.

"Where were you boy?" His voice was groggy and slurred as he leans one hand on his doorframe and the other lazily holding a beer in his hand, occasionally taking a swig.

He leans down close enough that their faces are almost touching, his breath smells of cigarettes mixed beer and it's warm and sickening. Tavros resists the urge to throw up or lean away and stands his ground, hands balled up into fists and shaking slightly.

"Well?" He hissed.

"I-I-I w-was, u-uh, k-kept a-after school." Tavros stuttered out, trying not to breath. 

His father leans back and stumbles slightly when he drops his hand from the frame, "What did they want." He mutters, bringing the beer to his lips and swallowing down the liquid.

Tavros swallowed and felt out of breath, his palms growing sweaty, "M-mom's-" He was cut off by a hand tightly gripping at his throat and slamming him into the nearby wall, he choked and splutters his left hand grabbing the large one over his throat cutting of his air supply and tried to thrash about.

"Don't fucking EVER say her FUCKING name, UNDERSTAND?" He bellowed in his ear, he removes his hand and Tavros drops on the ground gasping for air, "Now fucking ANWSER ME!"

Tavros picks himself back up panting from the sudden attack, his body feels weak and ready to brake down but he knew if he didn't answer soon he would be beaten.

"She's coming down." Tavros says firmly, leaning against the damaged wall.

"Shit.." He grumbles walking away, stumbling slightly as he enters the kitchen and opens a few draws.

Tavros seizes the opportunity and makes a run to his room, scrambling against the wall as he tries to make purchase, lifting his body of the ground and willing himself up, rushing toward the room and slamming the door afterward.

"Thank god.." He whispered, slowly sliding down the door taking an opportunity to relax.

"Tavros!" His father barked, door handle rattling under his grip.

The door swung open, the force breaking a new hole in the wall and pushing Tavros across the fall, groaning in pain as he attempts to crawl away. His father stamps over and he runs short on air, he try's to move but his back hits his wall as hand roughly grabs his arm and slams him into it. Mind spinning and vision blurry as he tries to thrash out, groaning in pain.

"DID YOU TAKE MY FUCKING MONEY?" He roared in his ear, gripping tightly at his arm and shaking his weak body, Tavros trembled in pain and swallowed dryly, his eyes widen in horror when he sees his father bringing back a fist.

"DAD, DAD PLEASE NO!" He begs, kicking his legs and scratching his fathers hand.

His fist lands on his face, golden band ripping open his cheek, he roughly yanks him by the collar as Tavros is still dazed in pain, tears staining his cheeks.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" He spits bring his fist slammed it across Tavros' nose, a loud click sounded and blood splattered across the ground. Immense pain surged through his body, his father picks his rugged body of the ground until his dangling in the air, body too weak to fight.

"DON'T YOU EVER STEAL FROM ME!" He shoves his body to the floor like a rag doll and his head hit the ground with a loud thunk, he brings his leg back and kicks his stomach, Tavros clutch it in pain and lets out a small groan and starts coughing up blood that slowly seeps onto his wooden floor and drips through the cracks.

Everything starts to get hazy and he squints and notices his dad leaving his room, slamming the door shut and punching the walls followed by more yells directed at him, all he can hear is a loud buzzing sound and the blood pounding in his ears.

Tavros shakes in pain, he tightly squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his knees into his stomach and wraps his arms around his abused body letting out small choked sobs trying so hard not to be loud.

He awoke to the small chime of his phone, screen illuminating in the darkness. He ignored the alert and turned himself over laying on his back, squeezing his eyes shut. The chimes repeat five more times and his phone vibrated on the floor twice, he huffed in annoyance and crawled over, his body aching in protest.

He picked it up of the floor, bright light burning his eyes as he squint to read who their from.

 

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering adiosTereador [AT] at 9:13 -

TG: Tavros  
TG: Tavros  
TG: Taaaaaavros  
TG: Tav pick up  
TG: Tavros

 

Tavros chewed on his lip, he couldn't be bothered talking to Dave right now. He sighed and was about to dump his floor when it vibrated again, he stared at the name deciding whether or not to answer.

Fuck it.

"Hello?" His raspy voice shocked him as coughed a little.

"Jesus Christ Tav why didn't you pick up?" 

"Oh, uhh... Because.. I was.. Eating.. Food.." God he sucks at lying and that wasn't even a good excuse.

"..." 

Tavros worriedly chewed at his lip and it begun to stung, he blew out some air he had been holding in and waited for Dave to respond.

"Was it your dad again?" 

The words stung like acid and his eyes widened in horror, he opened his mouth and tried to answer, but it comes out as a miserable whine and he clamps a hand over his mouth.

"N-No of c-course not."

He could hear Dave on the line, letting out a sigh and mumbling a few words under his breath.

"Do you wanna come over to my place then?" 

"..Um... Okay, I'll be over in 10?" 

"Do you want my bro to pick you up?" 

"..."

"Tav?" 

"Okay you, uh, you know where I, uh, live right?"

"Yeah, bye Tav."

"Umm bye.. Dave."

And with that he hung up, Tavros threw his hands over his face and groaned. Why did he agree? Nows he's gonna have to get up... He checked the time, 10:45, great.

The light from his phone switched off he he sat alone in the dark, body burning in pain. He propped himself up arms weakening as he stumbled to his feet with the help of his bed and shuffled toward his bathroom.

The ran his hand along the side of the wall and flicked the switch, he groaned quickly whispering spiteful words as he rummaged for his disinfectant cream and a sponge. He knocked over shampoo bottles and tipped over soap baskets, he froze and waited for any sounds from another room. 

He chewed his lip and listened to the familiar buzz from the t.v and picked up the small white bottle and settled for a cotton bud. He pushed himself back up and gazed into the mirror, he frowned in disgust wanting to spit at the face that stared back. He hated himself for being so weak. 

He gave a low whine of when he saw his face, his noes was slightly crooked, dry blood surrounding and dripped into the cracks of his lips and continued down his chin and ended in a big blog at the collar of his shirt. His chin had a gash that extended to his ear, faint knuckle marks and bruises surrounded the cut, blood still slowly dripping out. Prickles of blood outlined the marks on his neck, where nails have dug in and been ripped out.

Tavros discarded his top, having trouble tugging it over his head and ended up stuck for a little while, pulling at the top. He giggled when it was removed and dumped it at the side of the tub, he took a deep breath in and leaned close to the mirror, hot breath fogging it up, he quickly whipped a hand over it removing the fog and cupped his noes. He took a sharp breath and moved his noes to the left, a small click echoed through his room and bounced of the walls. He groaned in pain as sticky blood leaked out and covered his shaky hands.

He exhaled the breath he had held in and leaned over the sink, blood staining the wispy white as it slowly traveled down the sink and disappeared into the drain. Tears fell into the sink and mixed with his blood, he let out a small whine and quickly wiped them away. 

_Pathetic. Waste of space. Weakling._

He let out a chocked sobbed and leaned over the sink, gleaming red blood dripping down his torso. He lazily turned his head to the side and let the hateful words flood into his mind, he pushed himself back up and wiped away the tears and let out a little pained laugh.

_You're never getting out of here._

He blinked away the remaining tears and turned on the tap, it chugged and spluttered before water spat out, he lightly ran his hands over and picked up a towel from the nearby rack. Before holding it under, he squeezed out the remaining water and turned of the tap. He shivered when the cool water was brought to his chest, gently rubbing away the dried blood and squeezing the excess blood into the sink and repeating the protest.

His ribs felt like they had been ripped off, broken in half then shoved in his heart, twisted then pulled out. He griped his chest and wondered if he should go to Dave's. His fingers gripped the edges of the sink, hands curling up into a tight ball and nails digging into his skin. He let out a muffled sigh, enjoying the feeling. He let his grip loosen.

He smiled widely at his reflection and wiped away more tears, staining his red cheeks. Tavros hushed himself and picked up the cloth, carefully wiping it alongside one of his cheeks, the cold of the water slowly numbing that side of his face. He placed the damp towel beside him, lightly prodding at his swollen cheeks; he reached out and grabbed the cotton bud, lightly dabbed over the cuts.

He stepped back from the mirror and examined his work, he looked as good as he could get. He signed and noticed the swelling on the side of his face that would eventually turn into purple bruise. And he was looking forward to going out this weekend too. He sighed and disposed of soggy buds in the plastic rubbish bin next to the bathtub and hung the damp towel, using the dry edges to wipe away the excess water on his chest and face before hanging it up to dry. 

Tavros walked out of his bathroom and toward his dressing table, he rattled it open and removed a brown button-up shirt, a white singlet and black jeans, he quickly stripped out of his shorts and pulled up his pants, pulled his singlet over his head then carefully slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up to his collarbone. He ran a hand through his mow-hawk, ripping out some knots before picking up his discarded jumper at the edge of his bed. He roughly shoved it over his head and pulled it down his torso. He reached for his shoes and socks and quietly slipped them on.

Tavros walked toward his door and pulled it open, carefully stepping out into the dim corridor, the familiar buzz of the t.v and rattle of empty bottles made his heart skip a beat, he stood at the edge of the corridor and watched his father from the distance, pale arm reaching out and searching for a beer, grumbling under his breath when the bottles we're empty. He slammed them over, glass breaking and bottles clacking, Tavros jumped in shock and let out a small squeak.

The couch squeaked with him as the body occupying it moved around, "What the fuck do you want?" His father grumbled hands lazily dropping to the sides of the couch and legs leaning on the nearby table.

Tavros quietly shuffled out of the corridor and toward the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cold beer before making his way to his father and handing it to him.

"Could I, uh, please go to, um, Dave's.. Please?" 

He reached out and grabbed it, he twisted of the cap and discarded it next to the couch along with the other empty bottles, he brought his lips to the bottle and took a long swig, before bringing it down and chuckling, eyes not leaving the television once. Tavros gnawed at his lip and watched his father, he gave a wave in response before turning up his program and tuned into the lady on the tiny screen. 

Tavros tried to hide his smile as he quickly walked out the door, breeze softly blowing through the trees and the quiet hum of the nearby traffic filled him a feeling of loneliness as he ran down his porch, wooden floorboards creaking under his heavy steps as he ran across the yard and to the pavement.

He looked around, searching for a car, Tavros huffed and sat on the corner. He laid back on the hard pavement, chill of concrete causing him to shiver. He closes his eyes and let his mind go blank, this hands grew cold and his chest felt like it was collapsing. The crunch of footsteps drew his attention and his eyes snapped open.

A large grin and black curls greeted him, piercing blue eyes gleaming in the darkness and white face paint almost glowing. His stomach did a backflip when he smelt the familiar aroma of weed and cheap deodorant filled his senses, he wrinkled his noes and sat up.

"Hey motherfucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for not updating I've been really busy and my laptops been broken and I just came back from my aunties so I had to write on my iPad
> 
> Please leave a comment if you think I could do a better job!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, this is my first fic and if there's anything wrong with the story please feel free to tell me I'll take no offence whatsoever.


End file.
